Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations may reduce the cost of drilling wells for oil and gas exploration. Measurements are typically performed in a borehole (i.e., downhole measurements) in order to attain this understanding. For example, the measurements may identify the composition and distribution of material that surrounds the measurement device downhole.
To obtain such measurements downhole, a variety of electronic assemblies and mounting configurations may be used. However, such assemblies may be sensitive to downhole vibration and temperature conditions, affecting the ability to operate in a reliable fashion.